The reenactment of a fatal shooting in court, to prove one's guilt or innocence, is one of the most difficult tasks to accomplish. Both for a defendant or the police, proving that a fatal shooting was an act of self-defense can be a daunting task. Usually, a shooting incident occurs in the heat of the moment, where persons rely on muscle impulse and habit training, and not on mental conscience. Most of the times, is difficult to re-create the fatal firearm incident after it occurred several months before trial and witnesses recollections, if any, are hazy and unreliable.
In cases related to firearm incidents, prosecutors usually rely on 911 calls to puzzle together what happened at the time of shooting. Nevertheless, 911 calls often never occur at the time of the shooting, but several minutes or hours after. Even when police needs to recount a shooting, the only video available is the one surrounding the police car, but if the assailant flees the police car, there is usually no record of the encounter.
Shootings captured on a camcorder could serve to the immediate preservation of evidence for trial. With video cameras in smartphones, Americans are increasingly showing audio and video recordings in court, nevertheless, most videos generally don't involve shootings. This is due to the difficulty to use a firearm and film with a cellphone at the same time.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.